secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Comte de Saint-Germain/@comment-32679444-20170906120245
Gheorghe Rakoczy, better known as St. Germain, used a Cartesian coordinate system to illustrate what is“in”, and what is “formless”. The X axis represents polarities separated. The Y axis represents polarities united and cancelled out. At the arch defined by the diameter from the origin, 0, X to Y = 3.14159265… you have flat timespace. Within this arch going in toward the origin you have timespaces with values less than 3.14159265…By leaving the rigid (ting) orthogonality (chen) of flat timespace matter gets more and more tenuous, a tenuousity indistinguishable from that which is called spirit. Also, along that vector, the mind gets more and more powerful to materialize its visualizations. In flat timespace you have to earn what you get. In, toward the origin a little, an appropriate drawing will get you what you want. In further, a symbol will get you what you want. In still further, just writing what you want will get it. In further than that, saying what you want will get it. “If you have the faith of a mustard seed and say to this mountain move, it shall be moved”. You go to the timeline where the mountain is elsewhere. So, you can see that going in along the fifth dimension, defined by Dr. Lisa Randall, professor of quantum physics at Harvard University, you get your power by having it easier to move to the resonant timeline of your ideation, along the sixth dimension, defined by the quantum physicist, Dr. Hugh Everett. In a little more and your visualizations will all manifest. And, in still more, and every thought will manifest as your reality. I don’t know about you, but, I cannot control all my thoughts. And I can be pessimistic. I don’t like to use the word “negative”. Many scientific negatives are very good, and visa versa, many scientific positives are very bad. The power of the mind is will times imagination, just as sure as, power in mechanics is force times velocity, power in electricity is voltage times current, and power in thermodynamics is temperature times entropy production rate, EPR. We get “in” the easiest by EPR. In Dr. Stanislav Grof’s holotropic breathing sessions (see http://www.holotropic.com … ) assistants are absolutely required to have experienced and safely handled holotropic breathing themselves. Why? When a client goes “in” by holotropic breathing, or any other method of vagal stimulation, he brings all those near him in with him. This is the secret of sacrifice. Originally, sacrifice wasn’t giving up something you like. It was more like “Eight Millimeter”, but, watch your Karma, it’s unethical. Soviet anthropologists defined this vagal stimulation to be the real witchcraft. Wiccans doing rituals isn’t real witchcraft. Soviet anthropologists defined sorcery to be probability manipulations. Rituals can be sorcery. If we create our own fast EPR situation it will create the same field as the person deep into holotropic breathing. EPR is identical with polarity cancellation rate. Take a good conductive electrolyte, to allow opposite polarities to cancel out fast. Salt & vinegar in which copper has been dissolved to produce a highly conductive copper acetate solution is easiest. A lantern battery, used like an electroplating set up, will dissolve the copper fast. S.’. magick. Mix your opposite polarities in the solution. And, it is absolutely antiseptic. Authoritarians complained that the s.’. magick as described in Frater Achad’s (Stanfield Jone’s) “The Secrets of the G.’.B.’.G.’.” was a public health hazard. I haven’t even been able to find anything about the book on the internet. I bought the book from Llewellyn in 1969. Even that Llewellyn is gone. Chester-Kent took it over, and that past editor was fired for publishing my material. Such a brew is alchemy. It is harmful if taken internally. Bottle it, and it will work for you, even if you are a thousand miles away from it. Don’t worry, the polarities wont be used up. The polarities are continually teleported to the bottle by probability transduction teleportation. Once you pass within the pi value of two, all quantumly entangled is transduced into probability, which ranges from lightspeed to instant at the origin, the core, the heart. Notice, the 61st Kang Xi radical is heart, the Cantonese for heart is “sin”. The 160th radical, which is crime, and criminal, is “sin” in Cantonese. The name Cain in Hebrew is Qop Yod Nun = 160. The Kang Xi radicals and the Hebrew kaballah dove tail. The participants of this mixture (called a “shekinah”) are quantumly entangled with the shekinah and with each other. It is said there is a birth here, the Magickal Child. It is a group spirit, demon in Greek, whose nature is determined by the thoughts at its conception. Make a wish. But, it tends to get more and more powerful as its “polarities”, come together, and also, its conductivity increases. I have seen the thing rotate inside by itself, like in the movie “Prince of Darkness”, were the phenomena was implemented by a big shekinah in the basement of a church. That guy who played the part of Eg Chen in “Big Trouble in Little China” starred in the movie. It was also the bluish green liquid that levitated out of the bottle in “Bram Stoker’s Dracula”. It was also levitating out of that big jar, dripping up to the ceiling, in “Prince of Darkness”. When it reaches that degree you will find it easy to manifest your mind. The subconscious mind gets the greatest power first. When my shekinah reached that degree, every enemy I ever had was dead in a week. I didn’t even think of them. My subconscious mind did it. Monsters from the subconscious mind, called the “id” in “The Forbidden Planet”. I used to teach my students with videos. I used to fashion my spirit guides after movie characters. Watch out, they incarnate fallen angels. When I became a Christian I had them all spiritually washed out by “deliverance” sessions. Certainly, the legends of magick lamps with geniis in them were references to these shekinas. Fire is a fast polarity cancellation rate. Fire is love. There is no light without polarity cancellation.The polarities that cancel in light bulbs and candles have been conspicuously ignored by the “system”, just like there was no blueberry candy commonly sold before this century. To discover secrets, take universal sets, compare them, and see what’s missing. There are so many ways to get in trouble beyond written laws. Gomory is not written in the Bible. It must be alright. In the Goetia there are 72 demons. They are real group spirits. Raum is the group spirit of the Nazi Germany. Notice I said is. Watch out he’s still around. Vassago is the group spirit of the Mafia. But, Gomory is the only “female” spirit in the Goetia. Stimulating the vishuddha chakra tends to produce estrogen production. But, a Double Y is a Double Y. All Cro Magnon males were found to be Double Y’s. They were called Anakim by their proclivity to profane the sacred mysteries. Initiation is Hannaka in Hebrew, related to Qanak, Enoch, and the Anak in Anakim. Homo Sapien orders of knighthood were able to identify Cro Magnon men by their proclivities. Now the DNA can be easily read, and female Cro Magnons are now found. It has been complained that these writings are too complicated. Just Google what you don’t understand. There are somethings that are even censored from Google. And, the technicalities are to prove the facts.